Don't Sexualize Sandwiches
by ToxicSpeka
Summary: Vampire feedings have never been a sexual thing. Imagine eating a sandwich, and you just get so into it. you get so into it you wanna hump the sandwich. It just doesn't work like that, bro.


"Stop-- Come on, stop strugg--"

"How can I not struggle? This freaking tickles and I hate it!" Sonic cried out, both giggling and growling whenever Shadow managed to get too close.

Clawed hands were reaching for his neck and barely grasping his arms and chest while the owner continuously brandished his fangs in an attempt to scare him in submission. Sonic, however, was having none of it and kicked and scrambled for any purchase on the couch that Shadow couldn't reach, which wasn't many from how he was being pinned.

The chained collar around the vampire's neck clanked and clanged every second of the fight, and quickly, Shadow splayed his wings and flashed his eyes, stilling Sonic for a few minutes.

"Damnit, why do you have to make everything difficult? It's your turn, so own up!"

The blue blur looked on with dizzy, hazy eyes, unable to focus enough to answer. Thoughts drifted in and out of his mind while Shadow hissed in irritation. Though Sonic was pinned, Shadow was at the chain's end and couldn't bring his head down enough for any ideal location of his while Sonic was stunned like this. With no other choice, he let the hedgehog go and he immediately scrambled and clawed his way off the couch.

"Because I don't like it! You always bitr my neck and I hate it!"

"Do you think I like this, Faker? I'd rather feed from Tails and he's squeamish around blood!" the vampire flapped his wings and hissed, throwing a mini tantrum before collapsing on the plush furniture. Even if he wanted to continue yelling, he'd just be using up energy he was already losing.

After watching Shadow slowly choke himself, as he was lying too far from the loop in the wall and was too stubborn to move back and let himself breathe, Sonic grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a sitting position to sit next to him. Shadow didn't even bother to look at him.

It was only _Monthly_. He'd understand the irritation if it was weekly, or hell, daily, but no. It was _Monthly_. Rouge was a vampire, too! Gun supplied blood bags every three months, which was the average longest time a vampire could go before needing to feed, but that also kept them weak. It was basically scraps compared to what they really needed. But, every time it was Sonic turn to feed, as they all settled an unwritten contract where they, (Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and occasionally Silver), would feed both Shadow and Rouge every month. Rouge had the beginning and Shadow the end.

"Look, hey," Sonic whispered, but it took more pleading for the vampire to look over. "Can we talk about… this? Like what _Other_ places can you bite without having to go straight to my neck."

Shadow glared weakly and rolled his eyes. "Other than your neck, which is the safest bet, there's your wrists, the insides of your elbows, your hips, and thighs. The lower I go the more blood I get, but that's a much heavier flow and it'll take longer to heal and will also hurt like a bitch for a couple of days." he pulled forward, again feeling pressure on his neck to point out each spot and watch the colour drain from Sonic's face.

" _NO WAY_!" He suddenly exclaimed, making Shadow retract both his hand and himself in utter confusion. "You can't bite me _There_! That's _Way_ too personal!!"

He wasn't close enough, but his wing was, so he stretched it to smack Sonic on the back of his head. "Idiot, I'm _Feeding_ , not giving fellatio. It _Hurts_. Imagine making a sandwich and then eating it, do you think that sandwich is getting off on that?"

Sonic held his head at the hit and ignored the first comment, mumbling how the sandwich could possibly have a vore fetish and he wouldn't know, but Shadow heard and hit him again.

"Fine! Fine! Can't-- can you do like, the elbow or wrist, or something? Not my hips or thighs." The blue hedgehog held out his arm in an offering, and Shadow narrowed his eyes and scooted back, away from him. The other was about to ask if his blood was suddenly dirty or something, then noticed the slack in the chain and paused.

"I forgot, why _Are_ you chained?"

"In case anyone ever needs to pull away during a feeding. I set it up myself, because I don't stop until I'm satisfied." he answered simply, now staring at Sonic's wrist he had yet to drop.

"Comforting…" He scooted closer, making sure to leave a good foot between them, and lifted his wrist again.

Shadow lifted it, licking over the area he planned to bite. He had done it before, to his neck, Sonic remembered, but he always assumed it was to get a taste of him, but now that he looked it was Shadow's way of cleaning the area. After a few more licks, he paused to inspect it, then still and looked at him. "You know, you don't have to look, right?"

"I mean if you're gonna be gnawing at me I have the right to look, man." Sonic shot right back, and even though Shadow had something to say, he simply swallowed it down and went back to his wrist.

Another glance, then his mouth opened and fangs tore through his skin and reached fat, pumping veins quite quickly. Sonic couldn't help the curse that tore from his throat and he grabbed the nearest thing to hold onto and scream, and luckily a pillow right next to his leg sufficed. A long scream later, he looked over to see Shadow with his eyes closed, lips sealing his mouth to his wrist.

At first, when it was his neck being bitten, he felt the drain right away and felt like he was going to pass out, but this time it took a second for it to start. However, when it hit him, it hit him _hard_. He groaned and found his eyes rolling back slightly, staring up at the ceiling just to shake himself back awake. Shadow's mouth wasn't moving much, but he could see the slight chewing motion and the weirdly slick tongue prodding his flesh around the wounds.

It was slightly disgusting and weird to see, as he looked like he was giving his wrist a very wide-mouth french kiss and that itself was also pretty disturbing to imagine. It made him wonder if Shadow actually gave french kisses like that. "You look like an algae sucker." he mumbled, and Shadow was drawn out of his calmed trance to glare at him.

The blue hedgehog was mentally warned to not make him move his mouth, as his fangs were already settled in his skin and that if he moved the pain would start all over again, so he listened and stared at Shadow again as he had nothing else to do. His eyes fell on his wings, folded neatly against his back. Black and leathery, by the looks of it. Since he was stuck in place and was gonna be that way for a good five to ten minutes, and his other hand was free, Sonic reached around so he was now in a 'almost hug' position and touched Shadow's wing.

The vampire tried to glare at him to not touch him, but he was too focused on his wings to notice. They were covered in a very fine amount of short black fur, almost like velvet. It was cool but also weird to the touch, so naturally he kept poking them until Shadow got pissed and whapped him over the head with one.

From the hit, he reacted, attempting to pull back and consequently pulling his wrist free from Shadow's mouth. It was surprising, but didn't hurt at all compared to Shadow's massive warning. It did feel cold there, though, so he looked down just to be overwhelmed and almost faint at the massive amount of blood that was currently dripping down Shadow's chin and his arm.

"Oh." he whispered, and before he yelled, the vampire bit back into his wrist and quickly found the puncture wounds again, tongue lapping up all the spilled plasma it could reach before going back to the feeding and huffing through his nose. This time, Shadow wrapped the wing that had smacked him around his body, letting him holler his pain into his shoulder instead and whisper that he wanted him to stop.

It was excruciating for Shadow to bite him again. So much so that he was sure he passed out, because he suddenly jolted awake to Shadow licking the wound shut.

"Wh--wha happened?" he slurred, staring in confusion when Shadow pulled away. His arm was clean, too, but it hurt like all hell to bend his wrist so he let it lay limp in his lap. It also took him a second to realize he was in the nook of Shadow's wing, and with a confused glare, as he was Not into hugs like that he pulled away to face the vampire.

"I told you not to move, and you did, so I had to bite you again and you passed out. You still think that sandwich is into vore?" Shadow hissed, showing his still bloody teeth. Sonic shuddered in slight fear, but hid it well.

"Uh, I take offence to being called a sandwich."

The vampire blinked a few times, then shook his head and started taking off the chain. "Whatever. Go to bed now, I'm tired of dealing with you."

"Well, excuse you! I--"

"Thank you." Shadow interrupted, dismissing whatever Sonic was planning to say so badly that it made him forget it. So, with a frown that quickly turned into a tired laugh, Sonic wobbled to his feet and swayed back and forth towards the stairs where he climbed them on all fours.

He _Should_ have told him to wrap up his wrist before bed, but he figured the later burning would be a reminder to sit still next time. Trying to feed off him was the equivalent of biting into a Very Alive, Not Dead fish that was very adamant in telling you that it was still swimming. He figured with the feeding zone change he would sit still for five whole minutes, but nope! He just had to go prodding and poking!

Shadow sighed and set the metal collar on the arm of the couch, laying back to stare up at the ceiling as he switched back to his normal form to sleep.

Luckily, Amy was next, and she was very ecstatic to give her blood for some reason.

xox

 _my friend and i got into an argument and dude feeding arent sexy whk wants to fuck their sandwich?? no. eat the damn sandwich, timothy._


End file.
